piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Most Historic Races OF ALL TIME!
There are the Top 10 Most Historic races EVER! No not of the 1980's but EVER! 10. 1990 Nightdona 500 The highest g force crash of Murray Clutchburn happens in this historic race 9. 2008 Texas 300 Claude's Big Countryside crash happened in this race when his brakes failed and he left the track and into a field similar to Gordon the Train. 8. 1994 Las Vegas 400 The "Battle Of The Desert" as this race is called was chaotic and historic both in qualyfying and race. From Dave Alternators blowing and engine as well as his grandfather fainting and getting heat stroke to Chick Hicks bashing Cleanair to Chuck vomiting on the track and Eugene skidding on it this race was full of chaos from start to finish. 7. 1993 Copper Canyon 400 This is historic for Johnny Blamer having a crash nicknaming this race "Blamer Meets his End". Blamer missed the rest of the 1993 season and some races of 1994. 6. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega This race is known for Haul Inngas crashing badly. Haul missed the rest of 2002 and some races of 2003. 5. 2014 Sputter Stop 400 The most infamous race of 2014 involves Bobby Swift blowing his tires causing him to go airborne,flip and hit a screen and then bash his own pitty before ending in one final series of flips before landing on a fire so big it was visible from space. Transcript to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks 4. 2018 Nitroade 400 The most recent historic race. This race is known for H.J Hollis having an super ultra deadly crazy horrible crash of DOOM! Transcript to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks 3. 1984 Nightdona 500 The reason this race is three on the list is because of a huge one which involves Greg Candyman. Greg had a crash so bad he nearly missed the entire season before returning in the Leak Less 400 Transcript to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks 2. 1973 Tow Cap 400 This race is HISTORIC for The King crashing and missing seven races Transcript Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AT LAS VEGAS BOYS! (Later on lap 6) Pinkie: THOMAS TIRESON AND THE KING NECK AND NECK! TIRESON IN SECOND BUT THE KING QUICKLY TRYING TO OVERTAKE HIM! Spike: OH NO! TIRESON'S LOOSE! BUMPS THE KING! THERE HE GOES RIGHT IN THE DIVIDER BETWEEN PIT ROAD AND THE TRACK! THE KING LOST ALL FOUR TIRES! HE SPINS AND CATCHES FIRE! Pinkie: TERRIBLE TRAGEDY HAPPENED HERE AT VEGAS TODAY! Spike: THE KING LOST ALL HIS TIRES AND SKIDDED ON HIS INJURED TIRES! POOR KING! (cries) Pinkie: WHY!? (cries) (The King Team Radio) The King: Augh. I crashed. That ain't good now. Roger, can you heard me? Roger? (The fire truck comes) John Firecatcher: DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING FOR YOU! (Sprays water from his hose on him) (Kraig races, but stops to see The King) Kraig: King? KING!? DID HE DIE!? NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! The King: Hi, Hudson Hornet. Kraig: BUT IT'S ME, KRAIG! THE HUDSON HORNET NEVER CAME BACK! The King: Hi, Kraig. Tow Truck: It's tow time! (Back live) Pinkie (still cries): THIS IS SO SAD! THE KING IS BADLY HURT AND WILL NEVER RACE AGAIN! (Both scream of tears and hug each other while they watch the clip of The King winning the 1969 Texas 350 and clips of The King winning his triple crown in 1971.) (Back at the Dinoco Helicopter) The King(weakly): Bye, I'll miss you Kraig. A lot for sure. Kraig: BYE KING! Helicopter: Up, up and AWAY! (The helicopter goes into the skies) 1. 2005 HOMESTEAD 350: THE EPIC WIN OF BLAMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This race IS POSSIBLY THE MOST HISTORIC EVER! JOHNNY FREAKIN BLAMER GETS A WIN! AN ACTUAL WIN! YES! JOHNNY BLAMER ACTUALLY WINS! Transcript Bob: It's lap 191 and Johnny Blamer has taken the lead again! Darrell: He has been flawless through this race, but can he actually do this? Bob: I don't know Darrell. It's possibly someone that may crash into him any second, that's what it's been like for him since his full time career started in 1990 or 1998 like Rookie of the Year of said year Manny Flywheel. Johnny Blamer has started more times then I could count and only finished probably about 25 times. He only got higher than seventh once in 2002. He finished fifth that time and has his only top 5. Darrell: And that was only because some of the best racers like Chick and Dale Jr crashing. Bob: It's lap 195 now and Johnny Blamer is still leading. OH NO! The King is making a move! Darrell: And he overtakes Johnny like how JoJo's clown car charges into Peg and Cat in 1979! Oh looks like a win looks unlikely now but hey at least he might get 2nd. And look! Matthew "True Blue" McCrew is so exited for The King's last Homestead Miami victory!! (McCrew blows an air horn from his grandpa) Bob: Oh dam, said dam not the d word, he's got the air horn! Darrell: Gong guards, it's funny! Bob: Lap 196 and The King's STILL in the lead. Matt might get crying if Johnny WINS THIS! (Cars revving, goes to The King's on board camera and then to Lightning McQueen's) Bob: Lap 197 and Johnny TAKES BACK THE LEAD! YES! Darrell: It's nearly the finish and JOHNNY BLAMER IS ALMOST THERE, ONE LAP MORE! ONE LAP MORE! HE IS CLOSE! INCREDIBLY CLOSE! Bob: THIS IS INCREDIBLE, THIS IS HISTORY BEING MADE IN THE PISTON CUP, THIS IS AMERICA!! (Moog SSB plays) Darrell: JOHNNY IS JUST SECONDS AWAY FROM MAKING HISTORY! Bob: IT IS 6:23 PM AT HOMESTEAD MIAMI SPEEDWAY, JOHNNY BLAMER CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN THE FIRST PLACE TO GET AN ABSOLUTELY EPIC WIN. IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE WIN! IT'S JOHNNY BLAMER FOR THE SO SO MOTHER FREAKING WIN! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS RACE! WHAT A WAY TO FINISH THIS FREAKING RACE! OMG! IT'S SO HISTORIC! SO SO HISTORIC! (Darrell Cartrip faints) Bob: SO EXCITING that my co worker literally fainted. Wow. (Moog SSB stops) (Bob throws water on him and he comes back) (Bob switches the soundtrack to The Reflex performed by Duran Duran) Darrell: There's gonna be celebrations TILL MIDNIGHT! Bob: Yeah. Now to Kori Turbowitz who is interviewing the other racers about this epic win. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments